


You're Role Model

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cuddles, Nine year old Dick, Other, daddy!Bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want to be his Role Model?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Role Model

"Yes, meeting ten a clock, i got it thank you sarah." Bruce sighed as he hanged up the phone running a hand threw his hair, looking down at the amount of paper, He sighed one more last time. "What id do for a break"

\--

The feeling of cold Metal hit him, not cold metal soft rugs.. a soft carpet not like the time...when his parents Died of a circus accident..that was the pain of cold metal hitting his heart his mother saying his last name before she fell.. he can still remember her soft, sweet voice 

_"Dick!"_

and his dad giving him a small but sad smile letting him also know 'everything's going to be okay dick.' But everything wasn't and then there was that splat, Dick didn't want to look down he didn't but he did he did there body's laied there covered in blood as The one stayed up, and that's when he cried he cried hard he was nine but he was smart, smart for his age, to know his parents weren't coming back weren't going to be there and tell him 'everything will be okay,' 

He could feel his eyes burn from the tears, all red They where going to send him to a boys home, cause they didn't have anyother witness, no other witness but  _Him.._.

He was about give it all up.. but Bruce Wayne stopped him from going to a boys home, bruce wayne Helped him, Adopted him 

And then Dick found out about Batman, He wanted no he begged to be Bruce's partner his mother.. use to call him 'Robin' 'her little robin' And that was how Dick got the Name Robin. 

Robin was batman's partner, Batman helped Robin beat Tony Zucco, beat the person who really murder his Parents,not a little while ago before Dick noticed He and Bruce where alike Bruce lost his parents when he was a kid too,  a guy named Joe Chill, maybe that's why Bruce took dick in so that Dick didn't have to feel the same pain bruce did, didn't have to be alone, so that dick knew He cared that alfred cared, so that he had someone, Someone to look after someone to be a Role model, Dick wanted to be like Bruce but Robin wanted to be like batman. He wanted to be like him someday just not today, probably not any time sooner either.

Dick sighed, he wasn't going to get any sleep thinking of his Parents. So he did the thing anyother Nine year old would do, go to there parents..-(Go to Bruce.) 

Dick's feet patted against the carpet floor as He heades for the door way and he opened the door with a creek,

And Dick headed out to Bruce's room.

Opening the door a little, The door Creek again, bruce was in his bed Face to the door. Dick sighed again 'He so Big away.' Dick thought 

And took a step in, the floors were patted with carpet and a rug like a Circle going around and around, just like his parents dea- (Don't think about them.) Dick took another step, and another loud creek, 

The man opened his eyes The room is dark, but his eyes were a dark blue, he could remember last time, Bruce adopted Him. 

"Dick?" His voice was quiet 

Dick stood silent to frozen to talk, Bruce probably new it was dick when he opened the door. 

The man sat up from the bed (Whoa. He's tall to.)

"Nightmare?" He asked Somehow Dick Shook his head as bruce kneeled to pick him up, Dick laied in bruce's chest to comfortable already 

"Do you wanna sleep here?" Somehow bruce read Dick's thoughts cause a minute later they were both laying down,And dick in the same position face buried in bruce's chest 

"Good night.. Dick" bruce mumbled

Dick mumbled a 'Good night ' back and Bruce Smiled.

He was going to be like Bruce one day,


End file.
